Bleeding Heart
by Shiny3Razor
Summary: Demon Barber called Sweeney Todd is quite mysterious man with gloomy past and maybe gloomier presence. Nobody knows him better in these days than Mrs. Lovett, baker who tries to attract his attention because she can't hold herself away from him anymore. Unluckily, Sweeney thinks just about his revenge. But what will happen after it?


***I don't own anything of Sweeney Todd the Demon Barber of Fleet Street***

Sweeney was ,like always, in his barber shop, looking outside at the dark Fleet Street whilst thinking about his sweet revenge. That revenge he was waiting for 15 years. He still couldn't forget on his beloved family what made him even more concentrated on bloody Judge Turpin and his stooge, Bamford. They were the ones who sent him in the jail just because Judge wanted to steal his gorgeous wife, Lucy. Nellie was telling him every day that she was gone for eternity but Todd didn't seem to be listening to her. Sudden noise of doorbell broke Sweeney from his thoughts as Baker entered, "I brought you some breakfast, Mr. T."

Sweeney kept starring outside and Nellie approached, putting the tray with breakfast on his table, „Mr. T?"

"What?" he said kinda coldly with his gaze steadfast outside. She came closer to him, watching him closely.

"How did you sleep?"

He looked down and frowned slightly, "Fine... Why?"

She also looked down and walked even closer, "You look a bit tired... How long are you standing here already?"

"Few hours, " he lowered his head and Nellie stepped next to him. „Come... Eat something, " she placed gently hand on his back what made him quickly turn around and walk away like he did always when she got closer or touched him.

„I made your favourite apple tea."

"Mhm," he took the tray and sat in his barber chair before slowly began to eat. Nellie smiled to herself a bit and looked outside for a while before she looked at him again, turning her head, „Dear, i saw that sailor this morning again."

Sweeney nodded, "He was there... Yes."

She turned fully to him and tilted head, "May i ask why?"

"He told me about Johanna... Judge sent her in the bedlam but Anthony is working on our plan already. " Anthony was young, dreamy sailor who helped Todd to get in London again and then he fell in love with his daughter ,Johanna that was adopted by Judge when Lucy 'died' . Even when Anthony didn't know that Barber is her father, he still tried to save Johanna as best as he could.

„Plan?" Lovett asked and tilted head slightly once again.

"Yes... He will pretend that he's a wigmaker and then save her," Sweeney shrugged a tad and stood up, putting almost untouched tray on the table again. Nellie walked to him and took it with quiet sigh as he didn't eat like he should to. "Hope your plan will happen well."

He nodded a bit and looked at her, staying silent for a while, "Speaking of the plan... Could you bring up here Toby?"

Nellie creased her brows and looked in his eyes, "For what, love?"

"I need him to send a letter, " he looked at his silver friend: shiny and very sharp razor.

Nellie nodded and then walked to the door with the tray, "Sure. "

Sweeney looked at her as she left and then sat down, pulling out a drawer paper with ink. Soon in his shop came Toby whilst Sweeney wrote last words.

"Mr. Todd?"

Barber stood up and walked towards the boy, handing him the letter with cold expression on his face, "Take this to Judge Turpin. You'll find him at Old Bailey. Put it just in his hands... Understand?"

Toby quickly nodded and took the letter, "Alright, sir. And may i-... ?"

Sweeney shook with his head immediately as Toby started demuring, "No, you'll give it to him and then walk straight back. "

Toby nodded again and then ran away, heading to Old Bailey. Nellie noticed Toby with letter and watched him leaving. She felt relieved that Sweeney didn't harm to boy because he didn't really like his presence. Boy could tell police about their business and that would mean that Sweeney would end up in prison or worse. Lovett could also be punished if they would find out that she helped Sweeney with his corpses, baking them into her famous pies. She then scurried upstairs to Todd's barber shop and entered with doorbell giving a ring. Sweeney paced infront of big window and peeped outside, inpatient for Judge's shave. Nellie came cautiously closer to him and watched him nervously walking from side to side.

"Love, what is it?"

Sweeney didn't reply and continued to pace. She understood that stopping him would make him even more upset or nervous. In his head was just revenge and nothing else. He felt almost all feelings which existed. Happiness, that his plan is going well. Rage, when he recalled Judge sending him in jail where he decayed for 15 years. Stress when it's so, so tense now and Nellie just kept to disturb him. She didn't like when he just ignored her. It made her feel somehow disappointed and that his coldness. He didn't care about anything, except of his revenge. He was so stubborn but she found that pretty adorable though. Baker looked around the shop for a moment and then out the window. Sweeney after while felt her presence more stressfull. Barber was used to be in his shop all alone, without sounds. Even when she didn't speak or hum some mellody, he just felt her there. Nellie noticed him, sometimes almost glaring at her and then recalled that she has pies in the oven. Lovett widened eyes and rushed downstairs again while Todd didn't leave place infront of window.

Toby found Judge and gave him the letter with polite smile, "Sir, this sends Mr. Todd. "

Turpin took the letter and read first words. Toby wanted to leave but Judge stopped him, "Boy, you said this is from Mr. Todd, right? The barber."

Boy turned around and nodded, "Yes, sir."

Judge eyed the boy and also very slightly nodded, "Thanks, lad."

Toby then left and Judge walked home with Beadle noticing him and walking after him, "Sir!" Judge tilted his head and waited for Beadle, so he soon caught him.

"My friend. Do you have some news?"

They walked both, Bamford nodding, "Yes, your honour. I saw the sailor passing the street this morning again ."

Turpin smiled a bit to himself and then handed his stooge the letter, "No worry about that anymore. "

Beadle read it and smirked, "Really, happy news, sir!"

~Evening~

Sweeney paced nervously without breaks while Nellie served her customers. She always looked at the door of barber shop when she got outside. Toby helped her with serving or cleaning. Every time, when Sweeney got a new customer and heard bell ringing, he wished that would be Judge but with each not special man, he felt more upset. Baker just cleaned a table outside when she noticed Beadle. She widened her eyes but tried to keep calm. Bamford walked straight to her, helping himself to walk with his cane. Nellie smiled decently and sometimes looked at the Todd's parlor's door.

"Good evening, ma'am, " Beadle also smiled.

Lovett looked back at him with hidden grin, "Good, sir... For a shave ain't ya?"

Beadle shook head a bit with sudden serious expression, "Mr. Turpin said he'll stop by for his ward but I came here because of my official duty."

Baker's smile also faded. She didn't look away from Beadle.

"People told me about stink from your chimney. Not tolerable and mainly not at night."

Suddenly the barber appeard behind baker with just Bamford noticing it.

"What brings you here, good sir?"

Nellie almost jumped when she heard Todd's voice behind her, wincing and turning around.

Beadle smiled, "As I said, i'm forced to look at your bakehouse."

Sweeney frowned immediately. Where's the judge? Why didn't he come with Bamford? Barber couldn't let him go in the slaughterhouse under the pie shop and let him see all what they were hiding there.

"Of course, sir... But first, I would very like to offer you a free shave. "

Nellie watched them frozened to not ruin Todd's plan.

Beadle wanted to say something and slightly turned around towards the pie shop but Sweeney cut him off and stopped him, "Or a bit of parfum for gentleman of your standing. You surely deserve that, sir."

Finally, Beadle was convinced. Nellie grinned and quickly went to her shop while barber scurried with Beadle up the stairs. Lovett meanwhile quickly stopped Toby on his way to bakehouse, "Love!" Nellie accidently rose her voice when she called for the boy. He looked at her with big eyes, stopping to move.

"Where are you going, darling?" she blocked the door to the bakehouse and smiled a bit.

"I-i just wanted to bake some pies. "

"Now it's late already, Toby. We should clean up. "

He nodded and also smiled as he saw smile on baker's face, "Alright mom."

Nellie heard a thump on the stone floor and rolled her eyes like she would look at door but she facing her back to it. Toby tried to peek past Nellie but she gently grabbed his shoulder with a bit anxious smile, "Come, come. "

They went to shop and cleaned dishes, tables, floor. Toby yawned and Nellie smiled, ruffling his hair softly, "Tired, aren't we?"

Toby leaned against her gently and closed his eyes for a while, "Yes, mom."

She nodded and led him to his room, pulling out a wardrobe his pyjama before bestowing him in the bed, "Good night. Sleep well."

Boy closed his eyes with happy smile. Lovett was good to him. So kind. Like a real mom. She was everything to him and he would give his life for her if that would be necessary. Baker blowed candle on his bedside table with Toby whispering softly, "Night, mom."

Lovett left his room with smile and headed to her shop, looking up at ceiling and trying to find out what's going on up there. After few minutes, she noticed a shadow outside that was walking towards her shop. She narrowed her eyes and walked closer to window, noticing after few coverages that it's the Judge! She hid behind a counter and hoped that Barber is ready. Baker heard Turpin's heavy steps on the stairs. As he entered Todd's barber shop she quickly ran to bakehouse.

"Oh, " she found Beadle's corpse but what is this?... Beggar woman?! Lucy lied on the Bamford, also dead. Nellie widened her eyes and mumbled, "You."

 **Please leave a comment or follow. For more Sweeney, check out my instagram account: /mr7sweeneytodd**

 **Ask Sweeney anything on ask. fm : /Mr7SweeneyTodd**

 **Or look at my Twitter: Mr7SweeneyTodd**

 **Thank you**


End file.
